


Long Lost Meeting

by blazingphoenix



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingphoenix/pseuds/blazingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I never thought I'd see you again."</i>
</p>
<p>A quick reunion between aunt and niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lost Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place anytime after 4x04 'The Bullet that Saved the World'.
> 
> This is a meeting I want to happen, but seems unlikely to ever happen.

"Hey Aunt Liv."

The three words aren't said in the way Olivia remembers them, the tone darker and more burdened.  The lightness she's more familiar with has all but disappeared, doesn't exist anymore in the voice that she hears.  In reflection, the person who says them doesn't match her memories either.  She remembers blond hair, not brown, and the last time she saw her she was barely above her waist.

"Hey Ella."  Peter stands beside her, as tense as she is as they face the remnants of their family.  The young woman stands in front of them, grown, and a shadow of her former self.  There's a slightly glazed look in his eyes.  "You look exactly like I remember."

Ella smiles from across them, takes it as a compliment, but Olivia senses he also means it in another way, and decides to question him later.  She pays attention to her niece's clothes, notes the black fatigues and textiles coat.  "You're with the Resistance."

She answers with a small nod, a look in her eyes.  "Both Eddie and I.  Have been ever since you guys disappeared.  Ever since mum died."  The last bit she says in a quiet voice, almost missable if Olivia hadn't been so attuned to the silent, darker atmosphere of the future.  "I never thought I'd see you again."

Olivia laughs shakily.  "Me neither."  It's something that's true; she never thought of looking them up in the future.  Part of her told herself by not doing it, if she didn't know about them, no one could hurt them.  Another part, she thinks, was scared to be faced with the information that maybe they were dead, and remain a constant reminder in the back of her mind as to those she'd left behind.  20 years is a long time, and meeting Nina and Broyles again were prime examples.

She moves towards Ella, keeps in mind that she is not her beloved little niece anymore but a woman, and holds a hand out.  Ella takes it, clasps it with her own in a firm grasp, says (and half cries), "It's good to see you again."  

Olivia's drawn into a hug with much more strength than she expects, Ella bringing her face to her shoulder as she starts to sob.  She remembers that for her, it's been a hard 20 years without family, without a mother or an aunt to help her.  Her responsibility has been her brother, and Olivia can connect with that in her own experience.  She holds her like she held 'Etta, hands on back and hair, soft strokes as Ella takes deep breaths.  There are tears in her eyes too as she puts her mouth to Ella's ear.

"It's good to see you too."


End file.
